A Boy's Life
by DarkShyBoy0021
Summary: A Boy who is new in Elmore. A Boy Who Will Have A Great Adventures. Will he manage to get more and more enjoyable in his life!
1. Prologue

A Boy's Life.

_Well this is my first fanfic story... So if you like this story give me a review and I want to know your opinion._

Prologue.

A town that is full of wonderful, cheerful and happy people.

That place is called Elmore. A new place for a new kid. His is Ralph McDouglas. (I can't think of any name so I choose this) 13 years old. His a gray cat that wears a black shirt, a jeans and wears a jacket (Of course no shoes just like Gumball). His a nice kid that cares about her little sister, big sister and his mother but he doesn't care about his father, his father is a jerk with no life and no job that he only do is sit on the couch and watch T.V. Drink beer whenever or whatever he likes. A man with hopeless life. His little sister name is Grace. A 4 years olds little girl. A Purple Cat with a small flower dress. She's Cute, lovable and caring little sister. She loves his Big Brother because he always come when he needed help, play with her and sometimes cuddle each other. (Just cuddling nothing more) His big sister name is Marjorie. A 17 years old also purple cat with gray hair. She wears a white t-shirt and a light blue mini skirt. Beautiful girl who likes to hangout with his friends but sometimes she plays with Ralph and Grace. She's Smart, Good and Wonderful big sister for Grace and Ralph. His mother's name is Mary Ann McDouglas. Also purple cat. (She also wears what gumball's mother always wear but with different color and without a pin.) A workaholic mother. She is She is Very Nice and Caring Mother for her family. She even play with his family when she got a day off. His father is George McDouglas. A Gray Cat with blue polo shirt and a black jeans. A father that is always drunk and too lazy in the house. When the time his father gone rage he almost kill his wife. That's why they left. They leave there father in New York for a New Life here in Elmore.


	2. The Tragedy

Chapter 1: The Tragedy.

When they leave New York. They Only Got there stuff, they didn't bother to bring other things. They only get what they needed. Mary Ann is driving the car to Elmore because they got a house there from her parents. Ralph and Grace are at the back of the car and Marjorie is sitting beside her mother.

"Hey mom is dad going to be okay without us?" Grace said as she questioning her mother with a concerned face.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't want to talk about it." Mary Ann said almost crying.

Ralph is looking out of the window thinking of his life there in Elmore.

"What should I do? I don't know this place. Where I should I start? Can I get a friend here? Wha-" While he is thinking her sister jump and hug him and ask. "What are you thinking?"

"Ahhh! Oh. You know just things I want to do there." Ralph said little bit surprised

As Ralph thinks again, he remembers the time when he was in New York. The time he spent there will never be forgotten. The got so many friend and he didn't even say goodbye to them.

When they arrive at their new home after 3 hours of travel they feel exhausted as they go inside and unpack there things.

Ralph's POV

"Mom, where is my room?" I said as he pack his things to get ready to go to his room.

"Upstairs, The last door on the right."

His mother said while looking for her things.

"Thanks mom." I said going to my room.

While I was going to my room, my little sister call me and I let go off my things in front of my room and go downstairs looking for her as she call me again and she was in the car carrying her things that is really heavy for a little girl. So I helped her.

"Thanks Big Brother, you really are strong." while she's looking at me amazed of what I'm doing.

"Just call me okay? Whatever you need I will help you whenever I can." I said

I really like my little sister, when I'm sad she's always there to put a smile on me.

As we go inside I saw my big sister going up the stairs with her stuff and I saw her face crying.

"What happen? Why is she crying?" I thought

When I saw mom also crying I put the things down and ran to her. I walked mom to the couch and ask.

"Mom what happen, why are you crying?" I said as I we sit down on the couch.

"Your dad. *sob* he had an accident." Mom said as she cries a lot and hug me.

I was shocked on what I heard. I never thought of this could happen so fast. I didn't care of dad but he still our father and a husband for our mother. Grace join the hug and cried too. As we cried together, we fell asleep.

I woke up, I saw mom and grace still asleep. As I stand up and walked through the kitchen I saw Marjorie cooking dinner.

"Are you okay sis?" I said

"Yeah I'm okay. Why don't you wake up mom and Grace to eat dinner? It's almost ready." Marjorie said.

"Yeah, okay." I said

As I walk through the living room. I saw Grace already awake.

"Oh. You're awake. Go wake up mom. The dinner is almost ready." I said. She nodded.

I was going through the bathroom when someone hold my hand. And I saw grace looking at me with a concerned face.

"Big brother, are you okay? You look terrible with all that crying." Grace said

"Look who's talking. What about you? Look at you." I said as she run and look at the mirror. "Come with me and let's wash that face of yours." I said as she walk and go through the bathroom.

I let her wash because she close the door and looked embarrassed.

After she got out, she looked at me.

"Do I look okay?" Grace said

"You look adorable." I said

"Thanks big brother" I said

"You go on ahead, I'll be there to eat dinner. Don't forget to wake up mom. Okay?" I said she nodded and wake up mom.

After I clean my face, I walked out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen. I saw mom eating with a teary eyes. I walked to the table, sit down and eat with the others. No one is talking while we eat so I broke the silence.

"Mom, where should we go to school?" I said while eating.

"You ralph should go Elmore junior high but its Sunday tomorrow so you have plenty of time to enjoy here. And you Marjorie, let's have a talk after dinner okay?" Mom said with a little bit sadness in her face.

"Okay. Mom." We both said.

As we finish dinner.

"Okay kids. Go upstairs okay? We're all tired so gets some sleep. Marjorie let's talk for a minute." Mom said

As we go to our separate room. I can't stop thinking about. I can't believe my dad is gone and we left him and didn't say even say goodbye. I went to my bed, cried and drifted to sleep.

Sunday Morning in Elmore. A beautiful day to enjoy the day to the new people in the neighbourhood but for the McDouglas it's a sad day for them.

As I woke up, I went to the bathroom and do my daily routine. As I went downstairs I saw Grace play with her toy. I saw mom cooking breakfast and Marjorie watching T.V.

I walk to the kitchen and ask mom what I'm thinking.

"Mom? Are we going to see dad? I want to see him. I feel miserable for leaving him. I know I didn't care of much of him but he's still your husband and a father for us." I said with teary eyes.

"I know. I miss him so much that it hurts me of leaving him. We're going later after we finish breakfast okay? *sob* I know it's hard for us without a father or husband but we still need to keep going. We have our own lives to live on. *sob* so don't feel miserable of leaving your dad. I've got no choice." Mom said while she's crying.

"I'm sorry mom. I think I'm a bit too hard on you. All I want is to see dad." I said still with teary eyes.

"It's okay son. I know how you feel. Go call your sisters the breakfast is almost ready." Mom said while wiping her eyes.

"Okay mom. I love you." As I hug her as she gave a hug back. After we hug I walk out to call my sister.

After we finish breakfast. We get ready and go to and see our dad.

_Sorry guys. I want to skip the visiting story. I feel terrible of making it. I feel sad because of what I did. Give me a review if you like the story or give me some advice._


End file.
